GHOSTBUSTERSSCOOBY DOO:THE PHANTOM JACK
by Gmonster
Summary: Who GONNA CALL!mystery inc has unleashed zombie king Zom from ecto-prison who now wants to destory new york and wants Velma as his bride!,now with the help of The Ghostbusters and the famous ghost cop the Phantom Jack,can they stop this end of worldparty
1. ENTER THE PHANTOM JACK

Writer's note: Well here it is a Ghostbusters/Scooby doo crossover storyline i hope you enjoy it, the idea is combation of story elements from

_SCOOBY DOO 2:MONSTERS UNLEASHED_(a villain using the famous monsters on a city)

and _GHOSTBUSTERS 2_(more background on Lord Vigo) also

the fact that i made the monsters and also the Scoob gang be more like

scary punk rock anime feel to them(i.e Scoob doesn't talk and is a real great dane here)

as the cool ghost cop here Robert Jack Doom, so enjoy

**GHOSTBUSTERS/SCOOBY DOO: THE PHANTOM JACK**

"Ah there you are my friends,you may not know me but you will in a.............

"ZOINKS! JINKES! CREEPERS ITS THE PHANTOM JACK!RUN!" there are sounds from behind the ghostly looking man such as glass breaking and a evil laugh as the group of teenagers and a dog run from the kitchen followed by a obvious costumed ghost dressed in a green pink cape and a ugly technicolor top-hat as well as a skull face mask giving chase

".....second,oh where are my matters i am Robert Jack Doom but known to many as the Phantom Jack of the Supernatural Police

and also the most feared ghost in all the world but getting back to the solution at hand, this is Linda Vigo house in upside New York

and this gang have decided with there the clues seem to point to the lady of this haunted household but

its actually the gardener of all people, of course i am spoiling it for you so lets see what happens"

The fake Phantom Jack chased the gang though the garden graveyard, to the big tomb at the end of the estate which was a dead end

_"AHHAHA YOU FOOLS I THE EVIL PHANTOM JACK WILL SENT YOU INTO HELL UNLESS YOU GIVE ME THAT KEYYYYYY!"_

"oh please i am not that corny"

Shaggy held the large jeweled chested key in shacking hands as Fred and Daphne shaved and Velma was nearing the locked tomb door

which was linked to a complex trap to get Jack and unmask him, "Shaggy" said Daphne "give him the key" Shaggy still slowly edaged toward Jack when

Fred yelled "NOW VELMA!" as she pulled the old tomb door which then released a net made of newspaper held together by grape jelly from the

the front as

it hit costumed ghost knocking him to his feet, a blue white light come out of the tomb which blinded everyone near it as well as a mysterious yelling "_**AT LEAST AM FREE**_" and then disappeared

"Well now that wasn't part of the plan" said Fred as he unmasked the Phantom Jack as........

"! like the gardener, i thought it was Lina that was doing trying to scare us away?" questioned Shaggy, as Velma answered

"I thought so too Shaggy but when we first meet her said she fired her bank-manger this morning, only to have him become

her gardener......"

Fred add "and the general legend of the most feared ghost of all time, Ronlee the bank manger wouldn't have access to her most prized possien

the jeweled crypt key, so used that legend to scare her into giving to him, and now your out of haunting your last house!"

"I would have gotten away with it too if wasn't for meddling kids and that dog"

yelled Lee as he was taken passed the police car parked outside the grounds, "Hey like where is ?" asked Shaggy

as a very beautiful young woman run toward the gang

"Thank for everything again Daphne,Mr. Lee had tied me up near my

mother's grave and the next thing i know was free" Linda Vigo said in her Carpathian accent

"Linda " answered Daphne,"Well gang that's wraps another mystery now me and

Scoob saw a place not far from here _Jason and Grant's Pizza"_said Shaggy as the gang headed back to the Mystery Machine

as Lina ran to the graveyard office phone "Hello operator can you connected me to the Ghostbusters!"

Meanwhile in New York City

In the offices of the Ghostbusters, it was a bit of a slow day for the guys having not caching a ghost in about 4 days, everyone was doing there

own thing like Peter was making paper airplanes, Winston was watching TV with Slimer,

Ray was reading the least E-Mails from fans all over the

world, and Egon was studying a exiting new book _The love life of example delayed neon beams! _

and Jeanne was sound asleep at the desk when

rrrrrrr......."Hello Ghostbusters this Jeanne at your service......."what?"......."oh yes the Ghostbusters have been there before".........."oh no we are investigated at once"

......."yes oh THANK you" as Jeanne hit the alarm bell as the guys rushed into there gear and what into ECTO 1

"Okey RAY the Vigo Haunted House again,tell me as why we helping the

someone related to that ghost who was that painting that what to kill all of New York City " Peter said sarcastically "Well if put that way Pete,

the Lord Vigo's descendants have always been

tormented by a lot of ghosts,and she did come to us to calm the spirits down at least"

it was starting to rain as the Ecto 1 drove near the estate grounds,when Winston noted someone in the

middle of the road "Hey Rey watch out!" as the figure hit the car, "That guy just seem to jump

out in front of me at least lets go to check to see that guy is okay and

Winston you call a ambulance " said Egon

just as the Mystery Machine near the road as well, the nearest person was Velma who

leaned over the young handsome man who was in a Meatlatica t-shirt with spiked hair and

bizarre tattoos all over him, and the instead she near him, they hear a growl coming from the

trees as a black armored figure ran toward them, "I thought he was jail!!?" yelled Fred

"What is that?"Peter asked but Mystery Inc yelled out "THE BLACK KNIGHT GHOST!"

the ghost opened up his arms which began to turn into long sharp swords as started to ran toward Fred growling

but the Ghostbusters blasted him as Ray yelled "Get that guy outta here kids" the Black Knight was trying to

attack Egon with his swords, but as soon as it saw the Mystery Machine speed away, it let out disappointed growl and

vaished ,as Linda ran toward them " that one ghost is gotta coast ye"

"But i have not seen that ghost before nor is he part of the hauntings here

he was summoned here i guess and as soon as my friends left, he had gone" Linda added "now as to why i called you well........."

"Phantom Jack sir" cred out a ghost policeman as the Phantom walked a female officer "Polter, whats the matter exactly, i

was already at the Vigo estate before, but then when a blue light hit i was suddenly in the Whaley house in California,

but now i see whole distracts of the Supernatural Police here why?"

"Sir someone has escaped from that Ecto Prison unit and sir its someone you may have already know"

"WHO?"

"Victor Zom sir"

"ZOM! the so called zombie king and my former panther was here!but now he loose"

"Yes sir"

"Oh god, he going destory the supernatural police first and if that doesn't sasfy him, the living world will be end up as the 10th

leavel of hell!"

Scooby doo is owned the WB and The Ghostbusters are Coulbina Pictures


	2. BLAKE'S HOTEL

Writer's note: sorry for taking so long on doing chapter 2 of this story

The next morning at one of new york city's largest hospital,

Velma had stayed with the mysterious young man at his bedside until he awoke, "Oh my head what happened last night?"

"Jinkes you would attacked near the Vigo Estate but you couldn't remember why Mr...

the man smiled and calmly said "Victor Zomba,i...i am the lead singer in a heavy metal band that's touring Manhattan,i believe i don't catch your name by the way Ms"

"Oh it's Velma Dinkley,and who know a heavy metal singer could be so charming" she said as her face turn abit red

"AHAH i have a somewhat charming and very refineded background , in fact you seem to reminded me of someone i met a very long time ago..."

the nurse had came in to Victor's room to tell him that he would need stay a little longer for more tests and asked Velma to leave

"Well i hope i see you again sometime and maybe hear you play"

"I will looking forward to it" he said with somewhat of a smile

Outside the hospital room, Daphne had asked the gang to come her rich dad's latest internment, the reopening of her great grandfather's hotel

"Besides the new mayor and these Ghostchasers will be there as well"

Fred answered "I think there called the Ghostbusters, Daph, well okay besides after last night am wondering if they can really capture "ghosts" anyhow"

"Your the best Fred!" Daphne said as she hugged him, as inside the hospital room Victor laughed as his eyes turned red and in a flash of smoke he vanished.

"_All units this is 90 we lost the suspect, he last seen at the medical center but disappeared we will counted our search"_

the ghost police banner blurred as Phantom Jack said "_Damn it, i guess i have to the head of Supernatural police then and i know were to found her_"

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to the Grand Blake Hotel,

this historic hotel dates back to 1902 when former railroad magnet Howard James Blake wanted to built the finest hotel in New York

with the money backed by the most rich and well known citizen builder of New York, Black DeaDark, both men watched over this hotel until there untimely deaths

and it was there that the hotel lost much its reputation coupled with rumors of hauntings by the two founders and certain family members

but these are just stories but lead sadly to disrepair and negate and finally closing of this grand lady in 1969 but until now that Richard j Blake, Howard's descendant

has restored this hotel to its former glory, with added grands and money from the Dea Dark Foundation,we welcome you all

please do enjoy the refreshments" the speaker overhead blurred as Shaggy smiled at the all

you can eat dinner "Like this is the life Scoob! oh wait you can't talk back i forget" as Scooby hungrily eat least half of the main course a giant ham.

"Now to present New York's newest mayor West" the crowd clapped as a tall elegant woman in a red black dress glided down the

long staircase with a tall handsome male companion," HI DADDY" yelled Daphne over the applause, as they walked near her, the

waltz begin to play though out the grand ballroom

"So Richard that was your beautiful daughter and her friends?" the mayor asked in her rough northern accent

"Yes, Madame Mayor,she and her friends have shown up in the papers ifmemory serves" answered Richard dryly

"Have they ever caught any real ghosts yet like these Ghostbusters?"

"I have no idea Madame"

"_Oh god what kind game are playing here Reapera,still in that possession undercover_

_work to get to that Walter Peck guy?"_

"Known of your business JACK" the mayor whispered

"Excuse me?" questioned Richard

"Nothing excuse me i have to go and see about a zed..."

"I saw no zed Madame?... oh well hey waiter"

as the mayor run into a private room in near top of the Grand Ballroom

_"Mayor "West" actually a small town housewife who fell into a deep coma after hitting her head changing a light bulb _

_and was in Westview hospital until waking up all the sudden and decided to run for politics here in this bloody city" _

**_"What the heck are doing here Phantom, trying blow my cover"_**

Jack smiled as mist formed around the woman who suddenly fell down,

at her feet stood a scary looking tall skull faced red head woman wearing a white floating dress which strange black marks cross it,

_"I was about asked the same question Jones_

_like trying to possess the unconscious living or maybe the head of the Supernatural Police is just plain bored!__ "_

_"**oh Jack this is about the breakout of Victor Zom isn't it?"**_

_"Yes of course and the fact that you keeped telling me that psychopath was at the main ecto prison!"_

**_"Jack that man,knows everything about us including each and every unit, i did not allow him to destroy all of it _**

**_plus the fact that he WAS your partner seems also a problem for you"_**

_"Yes Reapera but there one thing you forget..."_

_**"And that's what exactly?"**_

_" He was obsessed with this hotel and his own personal army you remember them the Deadbeats!"_

_"**OH NO"**_

" Come i have something to show you" said Daphne's father to Velma

as he leaded her though the crowd now looking at

a large painting of a rather stern young beautiful woman "Meet Isabelle Dea Dark, the daughter to Black as well as haunting this very hotel aha"

"Jinkes" was what Velma could say as the woman in the painting looked almost excety look her.


End file.
